


My Favourite Colour is Yellow

by Zeldaisawesome123



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Modern Era, Nude Photos, Online Dating, Online Relationship, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeldaisawesome123/pseuds/Zeldaisawesome123
Summary: Sylvain has been trying to help Dimitri with his love life and decided it is time for him to set up an online dating account. It isn't long before he matches with a handsome guy and they have a very interesting conversation....
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	My Favourite Colour is Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Yea...this sort of happened...hope you enjoy!

"Come on Dimitri, you've been complaining for so long that you are single! This will help you find a cute guy!"

Dimitri groaned at the suggestion that he should start online dating, but Sylvain insisted that if he wanted to find a boyfriend, this was the way to do it! His childhood friend knew what he was like; he was all talk to his friends but when it actually came to finding a man, Dimitri suddenly turned invisible. It wasn't as if it was because he was unattractive, he worked out everyday and had gotten many stares from women when he walked past them in the street. A barista even wrote her number on his coffee cup once, but he was just not interested in women. That's not to say that he has not received any male attention either.

Defeated, he gave in and allowed Sylvain to set up his dating profile, which he promised himself he would delete later. When completed, Sylvain started looking at all the men in the area, when he cam across a guy that took Dimitri's breath away. Dark hair, green eyes, a handsome smile, Dimitri felt a little flustered just looking at him. Sylvain sniggered and swiped right on him and to their surprise, it was a match! 

Claude: Hey there Handsome! How's it going? :)

"Oh my god Sylvain what do I do?" 

"Send him something juicy, show him you're interested!"

"I can't do that this is the very first time I am talking to him oh my god!"

"Relax, leave this to the expert"

Sylvain took the phone, messaging Claude, although the messages were heavily observed by Dimitri for approval before being sent. Eventually, they exchanged social media accounts, and Sylvain looked at the blonde with a grin.

"Well then, I will leave you to it! You owe me big time though, if he was not interested in you I would have definitley fucked him!"

"I really didn't need to know that Sylvain!"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was later in the evening, and Dimitri was going through his phone before retiring to bed, when he got a message once again from his new admirer.

Claude: I see you're up late. Doing much?

Dimitri: Not much at all really, just getting ready for bed.

Claude: I see

His phone then lit up, notifying him that he had recieved another message from Claude. When he opened it, he saw Claude's torso, toned and muscular, and his boxers with a rather large looking bulge. Dimitri could feel the heat rising to his face, but also butterflies in his stomach. This really attractive guy that he has had one conversation with has just sent him a photo of him half naked in his underwear.

Claude: Like what you see?

Dimitri didn't know how to respond. The man was gorgeous, but he had never received a message like this before; heck he had never even kissed a guy before never mind seen him naked! But alas, he thought of all the advice that Sylvain had given him and went with his gut. 

Dimitri: Yes, omg you are beautiful!

Claude: Thanks, I do try ;) 

.....

Claude: You ever touch yourself then? 

Well, the conversation just escalated. Dimitri's heart skipped a beat. This guy was asking some rather invasive questions, but there was something about him that kept Dimitri away from the "Block Friend" button. 

Claude: Sorry, that was probably a bit too much! I was gonna have some fun but if you don't want to join than I totally get it 

.....

Claude: Shit I have totally screwed up man, I'm sorry

Dimitri: No it's okay! Sorry I have just never really gotten a message like that before so I didn't really know how to react!

Claude: I see, you ever been with a man before

Dimitri: It's embarrassing, but no, and before you ask I have never been with a woman before either.

Dimitri: And also I do touch myself ;)

He didn't know what he was doing, he didn't even know what possessed him to write that last message. But there it was, and before he could regret saying anything he hit the send button and waited for the next reply. 

Claude: Mmmmm you know that's kind of hot, can I see more of you?

Claude: Of course, if you want, don't feel pressured!

Dimitri hesitated. He had heard all the horror stories about people taking nude photos and them ending up on the internet and ruining lives and careers. But he thought about the extremely attractive guy currently giving him attention, and thought, why not. He took his pyjama top off and hesitantly took off his bottoms and posed in front of the mirror, carefully ensuring that his face was not included in the photo. After looking at the photo for a while, he pressed send and hoped that he has not scared off Claude. 

Claude: Oh WOW baby you are stunning! No way are you single!

Claude: You have really set me off now wow

That last message sent sparks to Dimitri's crotch. Claude was jerking off to the photo he had just sent to him. There was nothing hotter he could think off. He took off his underwear and tended to the throbbing erection there. Looking back to the photo of Claude shirtless, he started stroking himself.

Claude: You playing?

Dimitri: Mmmm yes! The thought of the attractive guy I have been speaking too now jerking off to a shirtless photo of me? Of course I have to attend to the little guy now!

Claude: That's hot!

Dimitri then received a notification. It was a video file from Claude. He opened it and saw what he thought it would be.

It was Claude's crotch, now unclothed, and a hand slowly stoking the dick with what looked to be like lube. He could hear heavy breathing in the background saw pre-cum appear onto the hand. It was nearly the end of the video when he heard -

"Oh Dimitri you're so fucking hot"

It took every effort not to cum in his pants there and then. Did he just here his name! Is this guy for real! 

Claude: Hoped you enjoyed the show ;)

Dimitri: Such a tease, I am so turned on right now, even had to throw in my name I see

Claude: Of course ;)

Dimitri wanted to think of something that could one up the video when an idea popped into his head. It was something he had not done for a while, but has been thinking about for a few days. Now was a great excuse to go back to it. He balanced his phone on his bedside table and made sure that Claude would be able to see him. Grabbing some lube from the drawer, he pressed record and poured the lube onto his hand. He spread his legs and started circling his lubed hand around his entrance. Feeling brave, he inserted a finger, and moaned when it entered him. He could feel his body clench at the sudden intrusion, but stroked his dick to help him relax and focus on what he was doing. He inserted a second finger and allowed himself to adjust, before scissoring his hole open. He was moaning loud and clear, his breath hitching each time he thrust his fingers in and out of his hole. He kept thrusting, when he felt the sweet spot! He had found his prostate. It was then he knew he wouldn't last long. He kept fingering himself and now started jerking off, when suddenly he saw stars and came all over his hand -

"CLAUDE!"

He couldn't believe that he shouted this strangers name, but there was no way he was editing that out of the video. He sent it over to Claude, with a message reading "Enjoy :P" 

Claude: Holy fuck you are hot! Can't wait to make you do that in real life! ;)

Dimitri: As are you

There was a pause, Dimitri being unsure of how to proceed.

Dimitri: So, what now?

Claude: What do you mean baby?

Dimitri: Well, we've now seen each other's dicks and came shouting eachother's names, yet I don't even know your favourite colour!

Claude: Hmmm

Claude: Well, you are cute and hot as hell, fancy going out for pizza sometime!

Dimitri was once again, aware of his heart rate increasing. He made a mental note not to tell Sylvain about tonight's events, he would never let him live it down.

Dimitri: Pizza sounds great!

Claude: By the way, for future reference, my favourite colour is yellow ;)


End file.
